Skydoesdragon
by GoldenOwl37
Summary: what happens when skys glasses come off and his amulet? will there be chaos? Will secrets be revealed? ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1: What did you do Ty?

**Disclaimer**

**_I do not own Team crafted and the idea for this story comes from riversongpond (go check him/her out!)_**

* * *

**Prolog**

Sky, Ty (deadlox) and Jerome (ASF Jerome) were discussing how to defeat the Squid Army when...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"For once will you take your headset off and listen to me Ty!" Sky said almost in a yelling tone.

"Oh, I'll take my headset off, only if you take your glasses off."

"Yeah, I haven't seen your eyes in like forever, I don't even remember the color!" Jerome said in a laughing tone.

"Yeah, what color are you eyes sky?" Ty said trying to grab Sky glasses

"They are...green...happy?" Sky said lunging away.

"I need proof, just let me tak-" Ty got cut off while trying to take the glasses again.

"NO! Leave my glasses alone!"

Ty then start chasing Sky around the room and tries to take his glasses off. Sky and Ty then stop after five minutes of chasing.

"You can never get my glasses" Sky said sticking his tongue out, but he pulls it back in when he realizes what he just did.

"Sky, w-what's wrong with you tongue, it lo-looked lizard like" Jerome said studdering.

"Nothing is wrong with my tongue. You guys are just hallucinating" Sky laughed nervously.

"Sky, I know what I saw. You can tell us anything" Ty said with Jerome nodding with him. Sky then backs up shaking his head and runs out into the hallway.

"SKY WAIT! I'M SORRY!" Ty yelled as Sky went running.

**Sky's POV**

I started crying and I don't care that my glasses fell beside me right now. All I could think about is what they would think of me if they knew the real truth.

"I had so many chances to tell them. Why didn't I? It would have been easier that way instead of this." I said to myself.

"What haven't you told us?" Ty said sneaking up behind me. I jumped and wiped my face still looking down.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I said almost yelling.

"I'm sorry, but what haven't you told us?"

"I have told you everything already"

"No, we haven't seen your eyes and you tongue before..." Ty said trailing off "It can't be that bad"

"Oh yes it can."

"Come on buddy, its not like you're a mob or something that could get us hurt" Jerome said lifting my head. He then saw my eyes and jumped back. I hurried and put my glasses back on.

"What's up with your ey-eyes dude?" Ty said.

"Nothing is wrong with them! Don't look at me like I'm some freak!" I said nervously.

"Bu-But they were like...cats..." Jerome said surprised.

"Judging on how you tongue and eyes are...you're not entirely human...are you?" Ty said slowly.

"Y-Yes" I said stuttering at the fact that they may figure out my secret.

"What are yo-" Jerome was about to ask something when Ty cut him off.

"Does it have something to do with your amulet?" Ty said.

"Y-Yes, but don't even _think_ of touching it"

"Too late" Ty then broke the chain of my amulet.

"Ty! How could yooou AAG" I said clutching my stomach. I knew they would see the real me thanks to Ty, I then began to change. My skin started turning into golden scales, and I grew and changed, which ripped my clothes. A tail grew and wings were coming out of my back. The last to change was my face, my nose turned into a snout and my fingernails turned into claws. My mouth now had sharp teeth and my hair turned into spikes going down my back and tail. Both Ty and Jerome backed away from me, they looked terrified.

"What did I just do..." Ty said trailing off, shocked of what he just did.

"I think you just turned Sky into a dragon" Jerome said still staring at me.

"Please don't hurt us!" Ty begs.

I was hurt by my friends words, but I also wanted to get even. My pointed ears now laid flat on my head, I then walked over and picked up Ty by the back of his shirt and set him down next to Jerome. Jerome was on the floor in a ball of fear. I then came around my friends and laid around them, waiting for them to realize that I wasn't going to hurt them. At the same time the fear from my friends helped me get even with them.

**Third Person POV**

Jerome then opens his eyes a little to see that the dragon was around him and Ty. Sky had his head on his claws and looked like he was sleeping.

"Sk-Sky?" Jerome ask nervously. Sky then opens his eyes and looks up at Jerome.

"Can you speak..." Ty said getting up. The golden dragon shook his head as to say no.

"Oh, I guess yes and no questions then...Is this why you wore the amulet?" Jerome asks to confirm his thoughts. Sky then nodded his head.

"Come on Jerome, why else would he wear the amulet?" Ty said sarcastically. Jerome and Ty then fight about it. Sky laughs, but yawns and starts to go to sleep as the two friends fight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Sky's POV**

It's been two weeks since Jerome and Ty found out my secret and I finally feel comfortable playing with other people besides Ty and Jerome. Today we are playing One in the Chamber, with Quentin (HuskyMudkips) , Setosorcerer, me, Ty and Jerome.

"Ok lets start in 3...2...1...GO!" Ty said as we ready our bows. We start playing and I'm in the lead.

"Yes! I shot you Seto!" I yelled

"That was you?! You usually are bad with bows!" Seto said.

"Butter taught me the ways of the bows" I said laughing. Five seconds later Quentin comes up to me and tries to shoot me. I dodge the arrow, but my amulet wasn't so lucky. I mouth to Jerome and Ty that my amulet broke off and to distract everyone. They did as they were told and everyone was after them while I was changing. Quentin turns around and see's me as the dragon.

"Uh guys, there's a dragon...with Sky's glasses" Quentin said looking up at me.

"Where is Sky anyway?" Seto asks.

"I think that _monster_ ate him!

My ears went flat on my head because I was hurt, Quentin called me a monster. I see Ty and Jerome rush to my side and asked if I wanted them to tell them it was me. I shook my head, but they knew that they may have to tell them.

"Guys, there is no blood so the dragon couldn't have eaten sky" Ty said.

"It may have been careful not to show blood, so I think you should get rid of him or I will." Seto said taking out his sword.

"PUT THE SWORD DOWN SORCERER!" Jerome screamed.

"Why should I? Seto said with a smug tone.

"Because this _is_ Sky" Ty yelled.

"W-What, it can't be sky" Seto said dropping his sword and backing away.

"Sk-Sky?" Quentin asked. I nodded my head.

"Oh my gosh, THAT IS SKY!" Seto said screaming.

"Apparently" Quentin said not affected.

"OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE BEEN, YOU HAVE TO BE A FLIPPING DRAGON!" Seto said screaming his head off.

"Please don't tell you two?" Ty asked.

"Sure, Sky is of course our friend. Oh and Sky, I'm sorry I called you a monster for just being yourself" Quentin said. I stood up and put my head down for Quentin to climb on top of me.

"I hope this means you forgive me?" Quentin asked and I nodded back. Seto on the other hand looked like he was about to explode.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULDN'T TELL US! LET ALONE BEING A DRAGON, WHY SKY! WHY!" Seto screamed.

"This is exactly why he didn't tell you, your judging him for being himself!" Jerome said. "You didn't judge me when I showed you who I was!"

"This is COMPLETELY different from being fluffy, SKY"S A DRAGON! A huge dragon and you expect me to like him for being a dragon? NO, dragons KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! There are only a few sorcerers left thanks to these beasts! I thought you were my friend! You know what I won't tell, GOOD BYE!" Seto screamed while finally storming off.

My ears went flat and I had tears in my eyes, Jerome, Ty and Quentin came to my side and tried to comfort me, but my heart was still shattered. After ALL the things I did for Seto, he still judged me for who I really was.

"Want us to go after him?" Jerome asked. I shook my head no.

"You need us to get your amulet?" Ty asked and I nodded. Five minutes later Ty found my amulet and fixed the broken chain. I was back to my human self.

"Thanks for sticking by me, I will go after Seto later" I said crying tears of joy as these three friends accepted me for me.

"No problem bud, want us to come with you to talk to Seto?"

"No, I will handle him, after all it is my secret." I said wiping my eyes.

"I just need to know, how did Ty and Fluffy find out about you?"

"Ok sure I'll explain it"

~30 minutes later~

"Wow Sky, I haven't seen your eyes before or your tongue and now I have. This explains why you don't just lick pizza sauce or whatever off your face, instead you use a napkin. This also explains the amulet and your glasses purposes" Quentin said surprised.

"No kidding" I say laughing. "At least now I can lick pizza sauce" I laughed again with everyone else

"Well, not yet. You still need to tell Ian (Ssundee) and Jason (MinecraftUniverse)" Ty pointed out.

"I guess I will have to." I say sighing.

"Take your time" Ty said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Well, I'm off to go talk to Seto and thanks for the comfort. I couldn't ask for better friends"

"Thanks dude." Ty, Jerome and Quentin said.

"Alright, and if you hear me yell you names, come immediately"


	3. Chapter 3: Angry Sorcerer

**I do not own One in the Chamber!**

* * *

**Seto's POV**

I am so shocked I started crying. I just can't believe Sky wouldn't have told me sooner because he was there when the dragons attacked AND comforted me after. I remember a dragon that looked almost exactly like Sky now, that dragon saved my life, but it couldn't be him, could it?. I still hold a grudge over dragons because I had to learn to survive at a very early age thanks to the dragons. Dragons killed my family and friends and fellow sorcerers. I am one of the few sorcerers left in the world. All of us sorcerers left in the world decided to divide all around the world so if another attack comes, hopefully it will be only in one area like last time.

"Seto wait! I've been meaning to tell you something!" I hear Sky coming toward me.

"Go away, you monster you!" I said.

"No, I need to clear things up with you Seto!" Sky said

"Fine, but just know I have my sword ready." I threatened.

"You really had to go there didn't you" Sky said.

"It's so you the monster won't hurt me."

"Of all the years of knowing me, would I hurt you, even now?"

"No, but I-" I was about to say something when Sky cut me off.

"Exactly, so put the sword away"

"Fine"

Sky then sat down next to me and started talking.

"I know I've kept this from you, even after the dragon attack many years ago. I still want you to know that I'm here for you."

" Alright but your still a monster, and how did Ty and Jerome know"

"They knew because of this" Sky said then showed me his eyes and tongue. I looked at him with disgust.

"Oh, so this explains the glasses and such, please put your glasses back on" I said.

"Sorry does showing my real self bother you?"

"Yes, now please put the glasses back on!"

"No, you need to learn to accept me for who I really am"

"Fine, but I need to ask you something"

"Sure bud"

"When the sorcerers were getting attacked by dragons, did you save a seven year old sorcerer?" (A/N Yes, I made sky know seto for that long)

"Yeah, why...WAIT how did you know. WAS THAT YOU!"

"Oh...yeah you looked like the small dragon that saved me, just bigger"

"So, that was you?"

"Yep"

"I had this amulet made just so I could meet you and see if you were alright!"

"Really!?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, I also felt bad for what the mean dragons did to your people, those dragons also _almost_ wiped my species out completely. If it wasn't for this amulet and meeting you, I wouldn't be here." Sky said with tears in his eyes. His tears were gold like his dragon self.

"Wow Sky, so you saved me and I saved you?" I said with tears in my eyes too.

"Yep"

"Hey you know you cry gold tears?" I say.

"Oh, wow...WAIT"

"What?"

"GO GET A BOTTLE!" Sky said yelling at me.

"Wait, why?"

"JUST GO DO IT!" Sky said pushing me toward my room. I then come back with a bottle.

"Here, why do you need it?"

"My tears, they heal..."

"How?"

"I'm the rarest dragon of my kind, I'm a Golden Healer"

"Wow, I've heard those tears can heal anything. I have some but, I have very little."

"You want mine?"

"Yes please!"

"What do you use them for first?"

"I use them for healing, remember all those times I've healed everyone. Wait except for one, you"

"Ha, yeah I would always say I was fine. I was using my own tears so you could use yours for other people"

"That's really generous"

"Thanks, here are the tears"

"Thanks Sky, I never knew that having a dragon as a friend would be cool"

"I bet you and everyone else are eventually going to like me just for being a dragon" Sky said tearing up again, he also filled the bottle more.

"No, of course not. I may need your tears, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just use you after all you have done for me"

"Thanks bud"

"No problem, but why save me and not other adults"

"Adults already have lived their lives, young kids have not so it's more worth saving them."

"Wow Sky, your only twenty and you sure have wisdom" I said surprised at the fact that he's not all obnoxious.

"I look twenty in human years, but can you guess how old I really am."

"200 years old?"

"No, older"

"Wow, um...2,000?"

"Yes, I don't age much in human years"

"So, you lived 1,980 years longer?

"Yep"

"So, we are like...your-" I get cut off by Sky laughing.

"I was kidding." Sky said laughing. "Dragon years are the same as human years, we just tend to live longer"

"Yooou, yoooou just yooooou thats all I'm going to say yooooooooou" I said. (A/N Seto Quote Time!)

"So, you got over the fact that I'm a dragon"

"Yeah, I guess I have and I need to apologize for all the mean things I have said.

"It's ok, you were just shocked and bad memories came back and if you want you could be with me when I tell Ian and Jason.

"Yeah, I want to see their reactions!"

"Plus I need to give you something to say I'm sorry I put you through that stress"

"I will have my camera ready to record, but of course I will keep the camera where no one can find it"

"Alrighty then"

"Ok, thanks for the comfort SkyDoesDragon"

"Very funny Seto" He then sticks his tongue out and then quickly pulls it back in

"It's ok Sky, I'm not disgusted anymore" I say sticking my tongue out. We both laugh.

"Is there anything else that distinguishes you from the rest of mankind?"

"Yes, look near the top of my back"

"Scales?"

"Yeah, thats why I wear what I wear and that it's high on my back"

"Makes sense"

"Do you need me to explain more or are you good?"

"I think I'm good for now"

"Hey, do you mind snapping my chain off with a bow and distracting Ian and Jason for showing them who I really am again tomorrow?"

"Sure, but bring a bottle just in case I hit you and you start to cry about it"

"Don't you start"

"This bottle will only last me a month what else am I supposed to d-" I get cut off by Sky again.

"You know as long as the bottle isn't completely empty I can do this" Sky then fills the bottle up to the rim and I cap it off.

"How?! I've been trying to master making any object appear!"

"All dragons know sorcery, ironically"

"Then why did those bad dragons attack sorcerers?"

"They got their remembrance of all spells taken away for abuse"

"Wow ok"

"Yeah and they had to remaster it, but you can't fully remaster it. What usually happens is that you end up turning evil and against sorcerers and other dragons. They were warned that if they tried to remaster it, they would pay for their actions. All those dragons that attacked got sent to jail.

"Nice to know they are paying for their consequences"

"Yeah, well I better get going. Ty and Jerome want to question me more and I need to record more"

"Alright, nice talking to you Skydoesdragon"

"Ha ha very funny, see ya later or tomorrow at least"

"Bye" I said after an awesome conversation with Sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Jason's Surprise Attack

_**I do not own Minecraft! Mojang does! (Technically no mc related but I thought I would put that out there just in case)**_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I finally feel like I can do anything! Almost all my friends accept who I am, Seto was just mad because of shock and past memories. I just need to tell Jason (Minecraft Universe) and Ian (Ssundee).

"You ready Sky?" Seto said coming up to me.

"Yeah, I hope they accept me like everyone else does" I say back.

"Yeah, again I'm sorry for yesterday for blowing up in your face"

"It's ok, you have said that at least a million times since the talk we had!"

"Just want to make sure" Seto said laughing.

"Ok, I'll get them and we will start the mini game and our plan" I say running for Ian and Jason.

"Jason, Ian, me and Seto are going to play one in the chamber...you want to come?" I say to both Jason and Ian.

"Sure dude, always up for one in the chamber" Ian says.

"Yeah sure, are we recording?" Jason asks.

"No, it's just for fun"

"Ok cool" Jason said.

"Ok lets go!" I say running towards the arena.

"Ok we all here? Lets see, we have Seto, Ian, me and Jason. Yep we are all here" I say.

"Want me to count down sky?" Seto asks.

"Yeah sure, start when ever you are ready!" I said to Seto winking.

"Alright, 3...2...1...GO!" Seto said winking back at me.

"I shot you Ian!" I said laughing.

"That was you? Wow I though it was Jason." Ian said laughing.

"Sky look out!" Seto said to me. I dodged the arrow Jason shot, but instead of Seto shooting my chain it was Jason. Seto saw what happened and took action.

"Guys look over here!" Seto yelled.

"Your not getting away Seto!" Ian called.

Jason turned around and saw me, as the dragon. This caught me by surprise because Seto was supposed to shoot the chain, not Jason.

"Ian, Seto, turn around! Theres a huge dragon!" Jason said backing away.

"Cool! A pet dragon!" Ian said.

I was happy someone was amused.

"Seto, is this yours?" Ian asked.

"No, I don't have a dragon"

"Why is it here then? And its wearing Sky's glasses!" Jason said in a nervous tone.

"Jason relax, I'm sure it doesn't want to hurt us" Ian said coming up to me, about to pet me.

I then nod my head.

"Wait, you can understand what I'm saying?!" Ian said.

I nodded again.

"Wow cool, can you speak?"

I shook my head.

"Seto, CAN WE KEEP IT!" Ian said laughing.

"Actually, the dragon will have to chose" Seto said winking.

I nodded my head and looked over at Seto with an encouraging look.

"Well , may we keep you?" Ian asked.

"Wait Ian! Why would you want this beast in here? It can only cause trouble!" Jason said.

My ears on my head went flat, another one of my friends called me a beast!

"Look what you did Jason! You made Sky unhappy!" Seto said winking at me.

"Wait, did you say SKY!" Jason said.

I nodded my head.

"Oh My GOSH, SKY IF I KNEW IT WAS YOU I WOULD HAVE NEVER SAID THAT! I'M SO SORRY!" Jason said yelling.

I motioned to them to climb on top of my head and they listened.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Jason asks.

I nodded my head.

"Can I have a ride Sky?" Ian asked.

I shook my head and pointed my head toward my amulet.

"Awww, come on!" Jason said whining.

Seto then fixed the chain on my amulet with one of his spells and put it around my neck. I then started to change back to my human self.

"Oh so this is why you wear your amulet!" Jason said.

"Yeah, would you like to finally see my eyes too? I said.

"Yeah dude, does it relate to the dragon thing?" Ian asked.

I pulled off my glasses and stuck out my tongue. Jason and Ian looked surprised.

"Never mind you just answered my question" Ian said laughing.

"Wow and you tongue too! It looks cool!" Jason said.

"Thanks!" I said putting my glasses back on and putting my tongue back into my mouth.

"So, what now?" Ian said.

"Wow, no questions?"

"Yeah, I just want to leave you as you, I may ask later but not now." Ian said.

"Wow ok, thats a first"

"Wait? Other people know?!" Jason asked.

"All of Team Crafted now knows"

"Cool!" Jason said laughing.

"Ian, you looked like you got wounded. Want any help healing it?"

"How would you heal it sky?"

I reached for one of my scales on the bottom back of my neck and whipped it against the wound.

"Wow! Thanks! You have scales on you neck? THAT HEAL?" Ian asked me.

"Yeah, I do."

"Cool!" Jason said

"Well, I better get going. I need to quickly do some recordings and I'll invite you guys to dinner later"

"Ok" Seto said.

"See ya then!" Ian said.

"Bye Sky!" Jason said as I walked out of the arena.


	5. Chapter 5: Herobrine is good?

**Hey guys, I am back! I was busy updating my other story...I suggest you check it out...I added magic to it! Well I am now starting to do the reviews...all chapters... so with that TO THE REVIEWS! Wait and let me know if you want the reviews before of after the story...so now TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Ninjago72fan : Thanks! (Hands out Twix)**

**The Cat Loving Kid : Thanks! (Hands out Twix)**

**Phantom: Ok, I knew that but still it was toward Seto and yes...Seto rulez! (Hands out Twix)**

**Just so you guys know...I AM A HUGE SETOSORCERER FAN! Don't judge me...please. Anyway BACK TO THE REVIEWS!**

**iliketoreviewthegoodstries: Thanks! I will never stop, unless this story comes to a stop. (Hands out Twix)**

**SilverWolf01: Ok yes there's sky and how was chapter 2 expected? Yeah, I don't like a mad Seto and yes scales that heal, kinda weird but yeah. (Hands out Twix)**

**XxXHYpErXxX : Thanks! (Hands out Twix)**

**summergirl233 : Sorry for the wait, I had to catch up on my first story Two Girls Lucky Day, I had to add magic to it. (Hands out Twix)**

**dragonflyz : Haha, yeah naughty ty *wags finger at ty* (Hands out Twix)**

**Ty: Hey! It's not my fault I'm curious!**

**Me: I think you had a choice to pull the chain or not...hmm**

**Ty: I don't like secrets *glares***

**Me: I don't either but sometimes you have to live with it**

**Ty: But Sky and I have been friends since forever!**

**Me: Still have to deal with it. Now stop your talking...it's time for the story to start. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I was so happy that all my friends accepted me for who I am. Besides Seto, everyone pretty much accepted me right away. Seto, he was just angry at his past. I walk into the dining room and see everyone sitting around the table.

"Hey dood!" Ian said.

"Hey Sky!" Jason said.

"How's it going?" Seto said as I sat down.

"I'm doing fine." I answered.

"Hey Sky, take off the glasses! We all know who you are!" Quentin said.

"Ok, fine" I said taking of my glasses.

"Much better! That's more like you" Ty said laughing.

"Hey dood, feel free to lick your face like the rest of us! Again, just be yourself man!" Jerome said.

"Thanks guys! You guys are truly the best friends I've had! Past friends, well they would run away as soon as they saw the real me" I said.

"Well, the past is the past. All that matters is that you have us and we totally accept you for your dragon self" Mitch said.

We talked at the table about my past and I explained about Seto and that I am a golden healer dragon and all the stuff. I had their full attention, but someone came bursting into the Sky Army Base. It was Herobrine. All of us got our swords our, except Seto.

"Hey Herobrine! How you been!" Seto said waving over to that monster.

"Seto! What are you doing! That man is evil! Get away from him so I can kill him!" I yelled.

Seto jumped in front of the monster as to protect him, I was very confuzzled. (DON'T JUDGE ME WITH MY WEIRD VOCAB! I WANTED TO USE CONFUZZLED!

"No one is killing Herobrine without going through me, and I don't think you want to go through a sorcerer that is a powerful one like me!" Seto said.

"What has gotten into you Seto? I hope your not turning evil..." Ty said.

"I am not, you just don't know the truth" Seto said.

This made me even more confuzzled. (I STRIKE AGAIN, plwease don't judge me...) I was sure of something, and I knew nothing could change my mind about Herobrines evil ways.

"I need to tell you his past, as he had told me. Would you want me to do that?" Seto asked. (Since Seto is a sorcerer...I am going to make him talk...older...but only in serious situations...)

"I guess...but nothing will change my mind about Herobrine being evil..." I said.

"You sure? I bet you will think differently after the story." Seto said.

"We will see sorcerer, we will see..." I said glaring at Seto.

"Ok so it all started..." Seto started.

_**Flashback (To the day Herobrine "became"** **evil)**_

**Third Person POV**

Notch and Herobrine used to be great friends until this day happened. Notch told Herobrine to wait outside for him, Herobrine did as he was told. Herobrine was the first steve Notch created, and since Notches success, he made more.

"Ok Herobrine, I have a present for you." Notch said with his wand in his hand.

"Cool, what is it?" Herobrine asked.

"You will see." Notch said.

Notch then started reciting the spell.

"yM tsrif evets, I ekam uoy otni gnihtemos erom, I ekam uoy otni a nam htiw etihw seye taht wolg ni eht thgilyad dna krad, uoy llahs eb nwonk rof live neve hguoht uoy lliw llits eb uoy." Notch said finally finishing the spell. Herobrine was being lift up with light and dark swirls around him. His eyes started turning a glowing white, to be seen in the light of day and the dark of night. (NO JUDGING ON MY RHYMING, NO ONE DOES IT... WHICH IS WHY I'M DOING IT...No mads people plwease...and not trying to quote anyone...)

**Herobrine's POV (I know for flashbacks you can't do dis (xD) but I did...so what...)**

Notch just performed a spell on me, I didn't feel any different. Notch then handed me a mirror. I saw my eyes. I screamed and yelled at Notch, which he just laughed evilly.

"Yes, I never knew you were so gullible! My plan will now work! I will take over Minecraftia! Now I have _you_ to cover my tracks!" Notch said evilly.

I saw him fly off, I was terrified of what he was going to do. Then I remembered the sorcerers. I heard Notch one day planning something...I heard stuff about dragons, evil and sorcerers. I don't want him to hurt the sorcerers, I knew on named Seto. Seto was really nice and a wiz with magic and potions. He was like a younger brother to me, I was 12 at the time and Seto was 7. We would fight like brothers, play like brothers and most of all love each other like brothers. If Notch touched a _hair_ on Seto or any sorcerer, I will kill him. I went to go find Seto, to possibly warn him, I hope he doesn't get scared with my new eyes and all.

~Time Skip~ ~To Seto's Sorcerer Village~

I finally make it to Seto's village and I see Notch. I saw him with evil dragons. How do I know they are evil? Well they are red, not gold. I hear Notch speak.

"Hello sorcerers, I am here to inform you that today is the day your race will be demolished. I have my reasons. Feel free to panic, that will just make you an easy target!" Notch said laughing evilly.

I see Seto, I run over to him. He notices my eyes , but he isn't afraid like I thought he would be. I told him that Notch is really evil, and I then took a maker and wrote the truth about me on Seto. Just in case Notch has more plans. Notch sees me and I try to run, but he stops me.

"Ahhh, nice to see my brother is going to join in on the act! You will be the first to go." Notch says evilly.

Notch then sends his dragons toward me. Seto runs in front of the dragon to protect me. I was confuzzled, but I saw the sorcerer being flung up one thousand blocks in the air. He surly won't make it, unless there is a surviving golden healer dragon somewhere. I fought with the sorcerers, I use lightning. I guess the spell Notch put on me made me more powerful. I then saw a golden healer dragon swoop in and catch Seto. I continued fighting, but smiled at the fact that my best friend was saved.

"Alright, I think I killed enough of you off to continue my plan." Notch said smiling very evilly.

He then recited a spell to erase everyone's memory but mine and Notches. I knew he would pull something like this, so that's why I wrote on Seto. He then recited a spell to think that I was a bad guy and Notch was the citizens leader. I was sick to my stomach. He had done this to the whole town, everyone one I knew would turn against me. Notch then said goodbye to his new subjects and flew off. I found Seto and he looked at me with disgust. I walked up to him and told him I wouldn't hurt him. I showed him his arm and he looked up at me and hugged me. I felt happy that my friend believed the writing on his arm. The writing explained our pasts and how we are now. Everything was ok, but everyone had their magic ready to be used against me. There were only four sorcerers left, including Seto. The three tried to kill me, but they failed because I guess Notches spell made me immortal and tough to kill. Those sorcerers should have killed me by now, since they were the most powerful in the land, including Seto.

_**End of** **Flashback (Still Herobrines POV)**_

"That's how me and Seto really...I guess...become friends again? He got his memory wiped from when we were really little, about the time I was 9 and Seto was 4" I said.

"Ok both of you convinced me that Herobrine isn't evil..." Sky said admittedly.

"I think they convinced us all..." Ty said.

* * *

**Alright that's it for the chapter! Hope you like it! R&R and feel free to send me ideas!**

**Seto: Glad to have that off my chest!**

**Me: Yeah, I thought that would great twist**

**Seto: Wait, so you made this my past?**

**Me Yes...**

**Seto: Why make my past so dark? Why not Sky's?**

**Me: Sky does have a dark past...**

**Seto: Oh...I guess my past makes the story interesting?**

**Me: Yeah, but you have great friends now...so enjoy that! :)**

**Seto: Thanks GoldenOwl! For making things seem better!**

**Me: No problem Seto! :)**

**Ok, I'm done now...In your review say...Seto the awesome sorcerer...if you saw this... **


	6. HIATUS NOOOOOoooooo

Hey guys, I'm truly sorry to say this but...I think I need to put my story on hitus...I haven't been able to figure out how to manage both stories...so I will be doing my Two Girls Lucky Day story full time...that being said I suggest ypu check out that story...it may not look like it has magic but I added some...so I hope you all forgive me...I will try to at least post something every once and a while but I can't guarantee it...I am truly sorry and I hope I won't get any flames...I hope you all understand...but I may be doing amother story...like a 3rd one because I am think up a lot of ideas for it...but I think I'll finish two girls lucky day first...bye all

-Hope you understand GoldenOwl ;(


	7. NO LONGER WRITING! (WHAT NOOOOOooooooo!)

Ok, A LOT OF YOU are PROBABLY going to be mad at me...but I am no longer going to write this...I am putting this up for adoption...ANYONE WANNA TAKE IT? Pm me if ya do! PLEASE! Thanks! Hope someone takes it...see ya in Two Girls Lucky Day! BAI!

-GoldenOwl


	8. ADOPTED! GO READ!

Ok, I just got an adoption from shardas1000 so if you guys want it to continue...I suggest you go read on there...and shardas1000, good luck on writing it!

-GoldenOwl37


End file.
